Terror – Live by the Code
frame|Terror – Live by the Code Live by the Code von Terror aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, ist ihr fünftes Album. Es ist am 05. April 2013 bei Century Media Records erschienen. *New York Hardcore – 11 Tracks, 26:39 min - (ja, obwohl sie von der Westcoast sind) Live by the Code ist auf dem Weg von Hardcore zu Metalcore, aber ohne Emo-Refrains. (Als echte Hardcore-Band mach' ich aber mehr als 11 so kurze Songs, sorry.) *'Video-Clip' – (2:04 min) - zum Track Live by the Code - voll Party ! *'Video-Clip' – (2:58 min) - zm Track The Most High - hoch den Most ! - wiedermal coolen Respekt an die Old School ! Vorgänger: Keepers of the Faith (2010) Nachfolger: The 25th Hour (2015) : →'' Siehe auch 'Sick of It All – The Last Act of Defiance, '''Madball – Hardcore Lives, Hatebreed – The Divinity of Purpose Review im RockHard Live by the Code ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #311 vom April 2013 und Thomas Kupfer gibt 8.0: "Wenn Frontmann Scott Vogel '''Live By The Code' im Vergleich zum Vorgänger Keepers Of The Faith als "deutlich hardcorelastiger, schmutziger und rauer" bezeichnet, dann weiß der Kenner, was ihn erwartet. Terror, die sich popularitätstechnisch längst aus dem Schatten des Szene-Aushängeschilds Hatebreeds gelöst haben, haben nochmal eine Schüppe''sic'' draufgelegt und eine knappe halbe Stunde (die magische Drei-Minuten-Grenze überschreitet kein einziger Song) derbsten Old-School-Hardcore eingetrümmert.'' Das kann man doof oder gänzlich stumpf finden, zeigt aber auch, dass sich momentan niemand so perfekt wie der Cali-Fünfer darauf versteht, fette Grooves mit noch fetteren Riffs und brutalen Gangshouts zu verbinden. Und wenn die Jungs dann zwischen Sekunde 35 und 52 tatsächlich ein melodisches (!) Lead in den hymnischen Kracher ´I´m Only Stronger´ einfließen lassen, geht das als symbolische Verneigung vor Mittachtziger-Thrash-Metal-Großtaten durch und beweist, dass '''Terror' endgültig angekommen sind und sich als Thronfolger von Legenden wie Sick of It All, Agnostic Front und Madball etabliert haben."'' Tracklist von Live by the Code Live by the Code hat 11 Tracks und dauert skandalös kurze 26:39 min. : 01 – The Most High – 2:44 – 02 – I'm Not Impressed – 2:01 – 03 – Cold Truth – 2:59 – 04 – I'm Only Stronger – 2:53 – 05 – Live By The Code – 1:51 – 06 – Only the Good Die Young – 2:09 – 07 – Shot of Reality – 2:41 – 08 – Hard Lessons – 2:43 – 09 – Invasion – 2:20 – 10 – Nothing in Your Head – 2:18 – 11 – One Blood – 2:00 – Gangshout-Hymne Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Live by the Code: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 10 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 5 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Powermetal.at – Review: 8,5 / 10 *Metal1.info – Review: 6 / 10 - nicht so begeistert *MetalHammer – Review: 6 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – ein kurzer Thread im Alternative-Forum *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:RH 311 Kategorie:Hardcore Kategorie:Okay